Mengristalkan Dirimu
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Hinata kehilangan kakak laki-lakinya dalam hujan yang menghujaninya. Kuyup. Hanyut/ ficlet/ didedikasikan untuk Ladyquinte


Sebuah ficlet Naruto oleh Shiori Sophi

.

Zraash!

Hujan mengguyur dengan lantang. Membungkam Hinata yang tersengguk-sengguk dalam diam. Ia lupa membawa payung. Sepatunya cuma sebelah. Sisanya entah. Mana peduli ia, saat tersaruk-saruk begini.

Sengaja menyeret kakinya, ia melangkah. Berat. Memang. Partikel air yang menimbun tetiba memberatkannya. Berat. Memang. Saat satu komponen utama dalam tubuh bernama hati sedang kesusahan. Apalagi jika hilang. Dan Hinata memang menghilangkannya saat Sasuke pergi baru saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata selalu menganggapnya kakak. Seorang kakak laki-laki yang dingin dan cuek. Dia sering tidak peduli apa yang Hinata lakukan, bicara seenaknya, dan berbuat semaunya. Tapi bagaimana pun dia, namanya tetap kakak laki-laki, bukan? Seseorang yang melindungi dan membuatnya merasa terayomi. Lain waktu terasa punya teman sebaya. Bagi Hinata yang tidak memiliki kakak. Lelaki itu ialah sebuah perwujudan. Anugerah dari harapannya.

Belum pernah Sasuke mengusir Hinata karena Hinata terlalu pemalu, atau terkadang berisik dan ceroboh. Ia akan diam tanpa kata namun bahasa tubuhnya yang berbicara. Saat Hinata susah dan sedih Sasuke akan menepuk-nepuk kepala atau bahunya dengan kekuatan yang tidak kira-kira. Begitu lembut sampai-sampai Hinata mengira itu tepukan ibunya. Seringkali ia ingin memeluk Sasuke. Seringkali pula pipinya memerah demi menahannya. Mengingat Sasuke hanyalah kakak laki-laki. Yang tak terpaut darah dengannya.

Memang baru setengah tahun mereka bertemu dan menghambur-hamburkan waktu bersama. Tapi mereka telah terbiasa seolah seribu tahun lamanya. Saling mengabari dan mengetahui lewat apapun yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk berkabar. Sasuke tahu Hinata sedang duduk dengan dosen siapa. Membincangkan perkuliahan. Hinata tahu Sasuke sedang berjalan bersama perempuan yang mana. Teman kelompok proyek yang juga teman perempuan satu-satunya di jurusan Sasuke.

Tak berani sekalipun Hinata mencoba merasa cemburu. Pada siapapun atau apapun yang merebut perhatian Sasuke. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang gadis yang boleh punya kakak laki-laki. Sebaik setampan segagah—dan se- se- lainnya—Sasuke. Tapi ia tetaplah manusia berjenis kelamin wanita. Adakalanya bersungut-sungut ketika harapannya tak diturut. Harapan bisa bersama sang kakak lebih lama.

Semakin lama semakin hari, meski terus-menerus disangkal, Hinata akhirnya bertanya diam-diam. Rasa apa sebenarnya yang bersemayam di dada. Saat bersama Sasuke dia salah tingkah. Saat ditinggal ia ingin segera bertemu. Jika tidak, ia seperti meriang. Meradang. Seperti saat ini. Sasuke bilang ia ingin ditemani mencari sesuatu. Tapi sudah hampir dua jam juga ia menghilang setelah bertemu dengan kakak kelas perempuan yang dikagumi karya-karyanya. Mereka mungkin terlalu asyik. Sehingga Hinata terlupa. Dan berdiri sendiri.

Matanya menatapi rintik hujan yang mulai turun. Suaranya seperti melodi kesedihan yang semakin menyayat hati Hinata yang sedang merindu. _Baru dua jam, Hinata_. Ia mulai berbisik sendiri seperti orang gila. Hampir tiga jam dan ia mulai menerka-nerka. Ini bukan permainan kartu manapun jadi Hinata tak tahu triknya. Ia hanya bisa merenung. Mencipta kata-kata. Menamai setiap hal yang dirasa. _Apakah ini bukan cinta? Atau iya?_

Hinata mengingat kisah-kisah cinta terkenal di dunia. Mencocokkan dengan dirinya. Hinata bukan Juliet yang rela mati demi Romeo. Ia pun tidak gila seperti Qais karena cintanya pada Layla. Bukan pula epos cinta Amba dan Bhisma yang penuh derita. Ah, mungkin kisah-kisah itu terlalu agung bagi seorang gadis mungil seperti Hinata. Tapi satu yang Hinata tahu, ia tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Tak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada Sasuke. Ia ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Sekalipun berarti menjadi adik perempuan selamanya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya. Jika memang ini bernama cinta. Sesederhana itu yang ia damba.

Hinata menatap ragu-ragu pada hujan, tanyanya, "Benarkah yang kurasakan ini cinta? Bukan cinta seorang adik kepada kakaknya?"

Kata orang tentang cinta,

jangan simpan cinta dalam hati karena hati mudah dibolak-balikkan.

Akan tetapi, simpanlah cinta dalam do'a karena doa letaknya di langit.

Dan di sana ia akan tercatat selamanya.

Maka tangan Hinata tertengadah. Menampungi tetesan hujan yang menderas, menangkap beribu malaikat rahmat yang siap merestu. Kristal-kristal air yang menyatu, luruh, mengalir bak sungai yang melenggok hidup dan berjalan anggun di atas semua permukaan yang dapat dijangkaunya. Genteng, dedaunan, batang pohon, teras, bumi, dan semua yang terbasahi oleh hujan—perwujudan lantunan doanya—biar mereka mengamini. Bersama-sama ikut mengamini. Sehingga _Kamisama_ berkenan mengijabahi.

 _Kamisama, jika ini memang bernama cinta_

 _Beritahu tahu aku, satu hal saja_

 _Tak akan aku menuntut lebih._

 _Dimana Sasuke sekarang?_

 _Tolong sampaikan padanya. Lewat hujan, atau lewat telepon, atau apapun:_

 _'Aku pasti akan selalu_

 _mendoakan kebahagianmu selama-lamanya_

 _meski tanpa aku. Aku janji._

 _Dan aku cukup mencintaimu sebagai kakak laki-laki._

 _Tapi, kumohon jangan pergi dulu._

 _kembalikan hatiku_

 _dengan utuh, Sasuke.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Sebenarnya hujan hampir reda. Mulai tak bersuara ia. Meski masih lumayan rapat berkelindan dengan bajunya. Hinata kuyup. Ia ikut berhenti saat hujan dihentikan. Isaknya telah habis. Tinggal sisa-sisa napas yang tersengal sedikit-sedikit. Hinata kedinginan. Linglung.

Lalu sesosok tegap itu muncul, tergesa-gesa. Berlari bagai orang kesetanan lalu menghempaskan mantel biru di atas kepala Hinata. Menatap Hinata geram sekaligus gemas.

"Kemana saja kau, Hinata? Siapa yang suruh pergi?" tatapan lelaki itu berkerut. Nada suaranya menanjak tajam. "Lalu akibatnya kau basah begini? Kekanak-kanakan. Sudah pernah kuberitahu, 'kan? Kau sedih, ucapkan hal-hal bahagia. Kau marah, katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

Hinata terisak lagi.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, tanyakan sampai kau puas. Jangan ambil kesimpulan sendiri. Jangan menyusahkan orang." Napas Sasuke memburu. Ia kesal memang. Tidak tahukah ia bahwa Sasuke kebingungan. Tertahan oleh hujan. Perasaan bersalah menghantuinya. Jika bukan di tempat umum, ia pasti sudah melompat-lompat untuk menghabiskan yang berlebih. Energi untuk mengejar Hinata. Perlahan ia mengurut keningnya yang hampir permanen berkerut-kerut.

"Aku tadi pergi untuk memberimu ini. Mau tidak?" Kemudian Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah logam mulia yang melingkar dan secarik kertas yang susah payah dijaganya agar tidak basah. Kertas berisi kolom-kolom, banyak. Tertulis nama Hinata dan Sasuke di sana.

Isakan Hinata makin menjadi. Meskipun begitu, mengangguk jua ia, malu-malu. Ia tidak peduli kini, cinta apa yang dirasakannya. Ia hanya ingin mereka tumbuh dan berkembang bersama. Beriringan bukan depan-membelakangi. Terus begitu tanpa henti.

Hinata menyambut tangan kokoh Sasuke. Kakak laki-lakinya itu telah bertambah predikatnya kini. Suami.

 **tamat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N –** Menemukan namamu pada profil seseorang. **Ladyquinte**. Aku jadi ingin menuliskan ini untukmu. Meski mungkin tidak kau baca karena kau bukan dari FNI tapi FOPI (dan aku tak mengerti karakter OP). Maka mohon maaf jika aku hanya bisa menuliskannya di sini. Mungkin ada yang berbaik hati menyampaikan. _Shaun kangeeen unni_ (Shaun itu nama panggilan saya). Maaf curcol, hehe.

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang membaca. Maaf kalau geje-_- Eh, ini saya bener naruh genre, kan? (belum pernah bikin roman soalnya) Mohon komentarnya.


End file.
